


My Favorite Things

by Nupitrr



Series: Writeoween [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nupitrr/pseuds/Nupitrr
Summary: Prompt 1/30: Blod/gore/flesh





	

**Author's Note:**

> First story for writeoween. I might have cheated a bit by taking this from a fnaf fic I'm writing currently but whatever :/

Vincent made haste down the hallway, ripping his nametag from where it was pinned on his button down shirt. He snatched the head from inside the crate and threw it on as he walked back onto the main floor. The reactions were immediate; the staff looked vaguely confused but otherwise indifferent while the faces of the children lit up. She was still by herself. He walked over, smiling beneath his disguise as she watched him with glee in her large blue eyes.

"Hey little girl. Wanna play a game?" She nodded vigorously, blond pigtails bouncing around her face. He laughed, sounding friendly enough to keep from worrying anyone. He held out a hand, and she dropped the half-eaten slice she'd been eating in favor of having a chance to play with Freddy himself.

She was still teeming with joy as they reached the back room. She followed him in, almost vibrating with energy as she sat down on a box and kicked her legs back and forth. Vincent chuckled again and went for the door and closed it, locked it. He paced to the shelf in the far corner and scanned until he happened upon the rag he'd seen before.

"My my, you're a lively one aren't you, Aubrey?" She smiled proudly as he turned towards her. She saw the rag and frowned, eyebrows creased in confusion. He was smiling even more now.

She had hardly any time to react to him grabbing her by a pigtails and dragging her to the floor. She shrieked in pain as he climbed on top of her, his significant weight helping to pin her down. He grabbed her chin, squished her flushed cheeks in his palm and pinched her nose with the other until she opened her mouth to breathe. The cloth was in her mouth immediately, muffling any future protest she may exclaim. Now came the fun part.

"It's a shame that I'm gonna take all that life from you." As he spoke, Vincent pulled the Freddy head off and placed it on the shelf. He'd have to keep that old relic for himself. He reached in his pocket and withdrew his knife. He heard soft screams as she saw the blade in his hand. He leered in her direction, a manic grin plastered on his face. 

"What's wrong baby girl?" He crooned. Vincent ran the knife along his tongue, delighting in the horror her eyes expressed. She shook and struggled beneath him until she felt the cold metal at her throat, quickly replaced with his hand. He moved the knife up her face, all the way to her hairline and back down, adding pressure on the way back. There was a thin trail of blood outlining her cheek. Aubrey whimpered, and his grin grew wider.

"Oh come on baby, smile for me." He ran a finger over her bloody cheek. She was stock still as he touched her, took her blood and tasted it. Such a familiar coppery taste, definitely a flavor Vincent loved. His grin became more devious with the taste as he brought the knife to the corner of her mouth.

"Here, lemme help you with that." As he spoke, he barred the knife down against her skin, watching it tear into her face with a sick pleasure swelling in him. The corner of her mouth bloomed crimson as he sliced into her skin, carving a crude curve into her face. Her legs failed viciously beneath him. Her screams picked up in volume as tears flooded her eyes. She began to move her arms in some attempt at freedom, but her actions came too slow while Vincent's came quickly. He shifted his body so his knees were on her forearms before resuming what he'd been previously doing.

He cut a similar curve into the other side of her face to mimic the first. From above, she had a smile, bloody and crude if anything. And as he tore her apart, it would only get wider. He laughed to himself, anticipating her screams of agony. 

He reached down and ripped open the fabric of her shirt. Dead girls didn't need nice clothes anyway. The knife traced down her bare chest, a feather light touch until he reached her lower abdomen. With a little more pressure he was quickly able to dig into her stomach with the blade. Aubrey screamed through the cloth, and he watched with glee as the two slits on her face slowly began to grow bigger. Perfect. This would be bloody, and that would be all the more fun.

The blade carved its way up her stomach until it met ribs. He twirled the blade around a few times before withdrawing it and sticking it in her thigh; he needed somewhere to put it temporarily. Hands now free, he was able to reach into his back pocket and withdraw gloves and a black trash bag. The bag was tossed on the floor in favor of the gloves that he slid into. Now he had no problem with ripping her torso open with his not-so-bare hands. 

Vincent snatched the knife out of her thigh and went back to cutting her stomach to pieces instead. He carved two half moon shapes adjacent to his initial incision. Then he paused and looked up with a half-lidded grin at the tear stained, blood covered face of his poor victim. She was still alive--he could feel her breathing beneath him-- and she watched helplessly as he tore her stomach open, exposing her organs. It was the grotesque sight that made her begin to scream with vigor once again. She could feel her cheeks splitting open with every motion she made, but it didn't compare to the agony she was experiencing.

When would it end for her?

Quickly would be a possibility; he could just slit her throat and move on. But no, that would be no fun at all. He took his time prying open her ribcage, breaking one every once in awhile. Then he sat back a moment to admire his progress before continuing. Now came the messy fun: disembowelment. 

He made sure to move slowly, removing her large intestine first, severing it from the rest of her body with his knife. She'd stop screaming, stopped flailing and shaking; she lay there, stock still, watching with horror staining her glassy blue eyes. Her body had gone into shock, her mind damaged far beyond repair. All she could do was lay there and watch him slowly remove her organs and toss them into the black bag beside him.

Soon the trash bag was filled with a gory mess of blood, fat, and organs. Her lower abdomen was hollow, and the fact that Aubrey was still breathing was all the more pitiful. But her body just wouldn't die. She knew, and it knew too, that there was no fixing this situation; yet her lungs still filtered air, and her heart still sent blood through her. He'd been dissecting her for nearly an hour now. It was time to end it.

With a deft flick of his wrist, Vincent made a slit in each of her lungs. He watched her bloody chest rise and fall laboriously as her lungs began to deflate. He left her limp body on the floor as he collected his grisly bag, tied it off, and took it out to his car. When he came back, Aubrey's had rolled back in her head, and her body lay still.

Well, it had been fun. He scooped up her blood soaked corpse and hauled it to his car. Now it was time to clean up, and let Aubrey rest alongside with the other child. As he got into the driver seat, Vincent glanced up at his reflection. Blood splatters decorated his face and clothes. He grinned, holding back a sick laugh. It was a fitting look indeed, one he could get used to.

He cranked the ignition and pulled out of the deserted pizzeria.


End file.
